1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleep protection. More specifically, the invention relates to the protection from accidents of sleeping infants.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,808 to Irby discloses an infant restrainer comprising a portable, collapsible device that may be placed on a surface such as a bed, erected, and an infant placed therein whereby the infant is precluded from rolling out of the confined area protected by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,941 to Roman discloses a portable crib for a sofa. The crib includes a front section having inner and outer gates. The inner gate is slidably received within the outer gate. The device includes a pair of side sections, each section having an inner and an outer gate. The inner gate is slidably received within the outer gate. Each outer gate is secured to the inner gate and to the outer gate of the front section. A sofa securement mechanism is hingedly coupled with a lower distal end of each inner gate and outer gate of the front section.
U.S. Pat. 4,999,863 to Kane discloses a portable collapsible baby bed and carrying bag which includes a base panel foldable about a lateral axis. The base panel has a bottom and a top surface, engagement means for releasably securing together the base panel with the bottom surface facing itself on opposite sides of the lateral axis in the surface and a vertical panel. The vertical panel provides a restraining wall. The retainer is connected to other similar restrainers at an angle of ninety degrees to form a rectangular crib area for an infant.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 414,615 to Sedlack discloses an ornamental design for an infant car bed shell.
All of the above prior-art patents fail to disclose a sleep protector for infants which is cooperable with conventional cribs or beds, which is easily, quickly, and efficiently fabricated, assembled, and disassembled, and which has parts which are easily, quickly, and efficiently replaced. The present invention provides such a protector.
In general, the present invention provides an infant sleep protector. The sleep protector comprises a series of interconnected pipe members forming a support structure. The structure has a grid-like base configuration comprising a plurality of upstanding support members along each side, and a further grid at the head and foot of the grid work. The sleep protector is cooperable with conventional cribs or beds.